


effluence

by excentricAnthropologist



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/pseuds/excentricAnthropologist
Summary: effluence: the action or process of flowing out





	effluence

[](https://imgbb.com/)  


**effluence \- a mix for lapis lazuli, in three parts**

_effluence: the action or process of flowing out_

**part i: drifting**

_imprisonment, vengeance, longing_

1\. **Come Away to the Water** \- Glen Hansard

_Come away, little lamb, come away to the water_  
_Give yourself so we might live anew_  
_Come away, little lamb, come away to the slaughter_  
_To the ones appointed to see it through_

2\. **The Sea** \- Phaedra

_Like a small wooden boat you sail alone_  
_Wild and alone_  
_In the midst of a thunderstorm_  
_Lifting you up and dragging you under_

3\. **What the Water Gave Me** \- Florence + the Machine

_Lay me down_  
_Let the only sound_  
_Be the overflow_

4\. **The Flood** \- Katie Melua

_Don't trust your eyes_  
_Its easy to believe them_  
_Know in your heart_  
_That you can leave your prison_

5\. **Watershed** \- Vienna Teng

_Now I will unsettle the ground beneath you_  
_Send my waters ashore_  
_Creep into your bed_  
_Find you in every corner_

6\. **Nothing but the Water (I)** \- Grace Potter  & the Nocturnals

_I have seen what man can do_  
_When the evil lives inside of you_  
_Many are the weak_  
_And the strong are few_  
_But with the water_  
_We'll start anew_

7\. **Troubled Waters** \- Cat Power

_I'm going down_  
_To the Devil's water_  
_I'm gonna drown_  
_In that troubled water_

8\. **Swimming Home** \- Evanescence

_I was looking to the sky_  
_When I knew I'd be swimming home_

9\. **Black Butterfly** \- Laura Veirs

_Goodbye, black butterfly_  
_You can take those perfect wings into outer space_

**part ii: sinking**

_sacrifice, suffering, resignation_

1\. **Under the Water** \- The Pretty Reckless

_Lay my head under the water_  
_Aloud I pray for calmer seas_  
_And when I wake from this dream with chains all around me_  
_No, I've never been, I've never been free_

2\. **In the Sea** \- Ingrid Michaelson

_No, no, don't rescue me_  
_I like the saltwater sting_  
_It feels so good to feel_  
_It feels so good just to feel something  
_

__

3\. **Never Let Me Go** \- Florence + the Machine

_And it's over_  
_And I'm going under_  
_But I'm not giving up_  
_I'm just giving in_

4\. **Dead in the Water** \- Ellie Goulding

_I'm dead in the water_  
_Can't you see, can't you see?_

5\. **An Ocean and Peril** \- The Black Atlantic

_I'm in this blighted place, and I'm haunted_  
_By an ocean that beckons me_  
_I hear its siren call of oblivion_  
_And within contained: a sad and wonderful plea_  
_Of eerie depths and cool embrace_

6\. **The Anchor Song** \- Björk

_I live by the ocean_  
_And during the night_  
_I dive into it_  
_Down to the bottom_  
_Underneath all currents_  
_And drop my anchor_  
_And this is where i'm staying_  
_This is my home_

7\. **Calm Under the Waves** \- Maria Mena

_There's a breeze in the air_  
_There's a boat anchored out here_  
_There's a calm under the waves so I choose to sink_

8\. **Deep-Sea** \- Oh Land

_So long under water_  
_I couldn't hold my breath anymore_  
_In this watery world_  
_I went_  
_Down, down, down_

9\. **Sadseasong** \- A Fine Frenzy

_Wish it were a bad dream_  
_Sad sea, sad dream_

**part iii: surfacing**

_salvation, healing, home_

1\. **Whirlpool** \- Sea Wolf

_What is this pulling, tugging at my_  
_Limbs so heavy, dragging me down again_  
_Into the depths of cold blue water_  
_But don't believe me, I swear this isn't me_  
_I just want to feel the sunlight_

2\. **Learn to Swim** \- Haruko

_I never wanted to drown in the water_  
_Haven’t been keen on meeting whales and sharks_  
_And I never wanted to cross the ocean_  
_But now I’ve got no choice unless I want to drown here_

3\. **The Water** \- Johnny Flynn feat. Laura Marling

_The water sustains me without even trying_  
_The water can't drown me, I'm done_  
_With my dying_

4\. **Watermark** \- Sleeping at Last

_Dive in with your eyes closed_  
_For the life you were born to claim_  
_And the water will be paralyzed_  
_By the courage you contain_

5\. **These Waters** \- Ben Howard

_See these waters they'll pull you up_  
_If you're bolder than the darkness_

6\. **C'mon Sea Legs** \- Immaculate Machine

_C'mon Sea Legs, pull yourself together_  
_You're gonna have to learn to like_  
_The rockin' of the waves, whatever_

7\. **Crawled Out of the Sea** \- Nick Leng

_You crawled out of the sea..._

8\. **Wrecking** \- Laura Veirs

_We can do some wrecking here_  
_And find something to love in this broken place_

__

9\. **Anchorage** \- Marian Call

_The water's not clear_  
_But I've washed ashore here_  
_And I'm willing to stay_

**Author's Note:**

> [links to listen on Spotify](http://excentricanthropologist.tumblr.com/post/144783363948/effluence-a-mix-for-lapis-lazuli-in-three-parts)


End file.
